utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Karu Tamatsu
Karu Tamatsu (玉津カル) is a brazilian furloid created through the UTAU program. Concept A cheerful and friendly husky, but also very shy in new surroundings, having a mediating personality and being very optimistic, likes to draw, sing, talk, play with friends and explore new possibilities, he hates bugs. But his mood won't always be like this ... His personality may vary depending on the song he is singing, in special cases the clothes too, but all this is very broad, depends on the will of the person that is producing the content, with variations in many ways, limiting only direct offensive content and disrespectful content regarding other people's religion and beliefs. He has angel wings which he hides, revealing them only in special cases or to whom he wants to reveal them. Voice Bank Karu Tamatsu's voice bank is limited to CV (consonant vowel) only, but he can blend well between the syllables, his speech is a little hoarse in the consonant but vibrant in the vowel. There are currently two versions of his voice bank, which include a normal and an angry version, the differences of which are: Normal: The traditional voice of the creator, with the intention of fitting in various songs with no problem and easy to understand, moderate tone, not so low, but not so high, can reach high tones and has difficulty reaching low tones. Angry: A little forced voice from the creator, trying to represent his moments of fury or outbursts, does not fit very well in several songs that have happy or calm melodies and is a little harder to understand, as his voice is a little "backward" , low pitched and very hoarse, can reach low tones, having difficulty reaching high tones. When both voices are used, the merge makes incredible sounds and can enhance the feel of each voice banks if adjusted correctly. Relationship Between Characters In itself, Karu tamatsu has nothing to do with any other furloid/utauloid, but the creator does not limit him from having it, and the content owner can feel free in that regard. The creator assumes to have a crush on Azuma Rouka . About outside character relationships, other than furloids, the creator made Royoster Royos portrayed as a love disappointment and Pietro Rocker portrayed as his best friend. Download and Additional Information You can download the latest version of his voice bank HERE . *It includes the "Normal" and the "Angry" versions. *The voicebank can use hiragana and romaji. Configuration information. On both; *'Resampler - '''resampler.exe *'Tool -''' wavtool *'Flags/Rendering option -' g-5 Terms of Use * You can't use this voicebank or character to make offensive content. * Dont claim the voice or files as yours. * File modifications and commercial use aren't allowed without permission! * R-18/NSFW content, ships, fanfics and cosplay are allowed. * Please, do not change his aspect or voice too much, minor changes are OK! Gallery Karu Normal.png|Karu Tamatsu (Normal version) by Karund heart a la mode2.png|Karu Tamatsu (Angry and normal versions) by Karund Karund3.png|Karu Tamatsu (Full body w/ wings) by Karund Karu Irritado.png|Karu Tamatsu (Angry version) by Karund warui hito de yokatta6.png|Karu Tamatsu Chibi (Angry version, full body w/ wings) by Karund Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAUbrasil Category:Voicebanks from Brazil Category:UTAUloids from Brazil Category:FURloids Category:Furry UTAU Category:Furloid Category:UTAUloids based on animals Category:Animal UTAU Category:ANIMAloids Category:CV Category:UTAUs with CV voicebanks Category:Husky UTAUloid Category:Brazil voicebanks